


【XCR】蝴蝶

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505
Summary: 隱晦性描寫醫生x怪盜（竊盜慣犯）





	【XCR】蝴蝶

　　「全球通緝犯Colin Neumann Jr.總算在今天逮捕歸案，但礙於傷勢嚴重，必須先在醫院療傷後再進行審判……」  
　　這種對於一般民眾只是配飯的新聞根本不足為奇。畢竟那位鼎鼎大名的罪犯不是偷平民小井的財物，而是非法盜墓和竊盜文物－－這些不過是那些無知的人們任意架上莫須有的罪名。  
　　  
　　他的背後是一個知名的考古家族，不過同時也有兩極的評論是竊盜家族。但Colin置之不理，他只當成吹過耳旁的一陣風。倒也是挺有趣的，Colin甚至不必動手就能得到文物，可見他們對他有多麼畏懼。  
　　他還有個外號叫做金色獵鷹，他每個動作是這麼的優雅、毫不拖泥帶水。響指，你的命可能就沒了。  
　　  
　　最頂尖的醫療團隊的領導者是位金髮的男人，白色長袍裡面穿著高領毛衣，名牌上似乎寫著Simon Jackson。手中不是白手套而是黑色的，彷彿已經變成他的標章了－－黑手套醫師。  
　　他老是板著臉，彷彿陽光不曾抵達他的身上一般，即使他擁有如陽光般的髮絲、如天空清澈的瞳孔。明明有著一張俊俏的臉龐，可以讓女病患為之瘋狂，卻從來沒人逗笑過他。曾經還有同事打賭能逗他笑的就能拿到那同事一半的薪水，你猜怎麼來著？Simon聽到消息後自顧自的突然笑了，那兩萬元就這麼進了Simon口袋。  
　　  
　　  
　　生命狀況危急、失血過多、昏迷指數……  
　　  
　　  
　　廢墟、空城、碎片。  
　　那夜晚他為Colin戴上了銀色的婚戒，上面沒有任何寶石的裝飾，他們不需要那些庸俗的昂貴東西來證明關係。但是刻在銀戒內側的名字早已刻骨銘心。  
　　接著他們接吻，在月光祝福下。或許沒有被祝福，這也不要緊，他們甚至不被任何人祝福。只要彼此還在身邊對他們而言就足夠了，這是最後的微小要求。  
　　他的睫毛一顫一顫，嘴半張著好似有什麼難隱之言無法說出口。或許是光線的問題，那傢伙的臉龐上似乎有些紅暈，不過下一秒他就回到了平常譏笑人的那欠扁表情－－不過他並不討厭。Simon知道他下一句話會是什麼，不過在講出話以前他便用唇瓣堵住了他的話語。  
　　戒指不需要寶石。在年長男人的眼裡，那如海藍般深邃又如藍天清澈的雙眼，就像永恆不朽的藍寶石一樣，存於他的心中。而對於年輕人來說，那成熟的琥珀彷彿藏著一隻蝴蝶。像孩子般伸手抓不到，靜下心溫柔的等待他到來才是上策。他沒想到最後蝴蝶會被金黃的琥珀給溫柔包覆，一生被禁錮在那古老的神話中。當然，這只是個形容，他本人是琥珀色的帝王蝶，不受拘束的自由飛翔，如其名像是帝王一般。  
　　有時Colin會想，這樣子的關係會持續到何時？這種疑慮同時發生在Simon身上。  
　　  
　　  
　　醫師疲憊的躺在休息室的沙發中，他氣得拿下了口罩丟到一旁。該死，為什麼自己救不了任何人……接下來他脫下黑手套、醫生袍、黑框眼鏡、名牌……全部丟到一旁，直到他變成一個「普通人」，不需要承擔任何人性命的普通人。  
　　更何況是自己的愛人。  
　　誰會想到他就是下一位進急診室的人。  
　　Simon接起工作機，立馬又穿回自己的醫師樣貌。他不曉得下一位病患是誰，或許是位酒駕後肇事的司機，也或許是打群架受傷的小混混。天曉得，無論是誰他都得拚命救回來，這是他醫師生涯對自己的唯一期許。  
　　他帶上一個潔淨的黑色口罩，快速走向那急診室。會帶著純黑口罩只是害怕自己的表情給人看見、被淚水濡濕的部分被察覺。他也曾為了病患而哭泣，氣急敗壞的家屬掐著他的衣領追問時那感覺可不好受；相對的，當他拯救無數人命時他們卻對著上天禱告，這可真諷刺，不是嗎？  
　　他從不是個虔誠的信徒，即使他生日就在他們所謂上帝誕生的前一天，他最信賴的依舊是那些實際存在的東西。他的戀人也是，精神上的依靠就是自己的「信仰」，從來不依賴戀人，彷彿他們從未交往過。  
　　  
　　一進到手術室時他先是震驚、悲慟，接著是微微彎下身輕撫著病患的臉龐，沾血的黑手套已經不曉得是誰的基因。Simon距離崩潰只剩一根稻草，太沉重了。對方不是誰，是自己心上最重要的愛人，這種想大叫卻什麼也叫不出來的感覺太痛苦了。  
　　  
　　該死、該死、該死……  
　　  
　　為什麼誰也保護不了？  
　　  
　　  
　　乾涸的唇互相交纏在一起，先是用津液沾濕對方的唇，再來是體會對方口中的鐵鏽味。感受著對方的心跳聲，同時那隱晦的體液交織聲在寂靜中變得情色。Colin時而發出的低吟使得在體內的東西更加脹大，達到最深處時底下的男人發出了高亢的呻吟，在達到巔峰時他突然反射性縮了後壁，讓Simon更用力的挺入對方的深處。  
　　Colin幾乎是快無力了，只能軟弱的抱著對方的後背啜泣，每擦過一次敏感處就是引起對方又一次夾緊雙腿，直到受不了快感後那金髮的大男孩才全部釋放在裡頭。這之間沒有任何語言，他們只是擁抱、接吻，互相背靠著背睡著了。  
　　在夢裡，Simon夢見他們未來的婚禮。在一年前他們就有規劃了，辦場小型的婚禮，邀請幾位朋友－－好比那位貓咪小姐及她的伴侶。Colin已經沒有親人了，Simon則是剩下那位老母親。或許邀請Joe會是個不錯的選擇，Simon提到他可能會跳上台開始演奏Bass、以及Neko可能會湊一腳時，Colin笑了出來，那悠悠的笑聲讓金髮的年輕人也發自內心的笑了出來。  
　　不過他們只剩下彼此了。  
　　在微弱光線的照耀下，他的眼睛像是深邃的大海一般看不清，他想更深入了解對方的心思，但是他們各自都還是對對方保有防備心，甚至連愛都不曾講的戀人。翻過身的Colin正面抱著Simon，像個孩子般縮在他的懷裡。  
　　他徹夜未眠。  
　　  
　　  
　　在快速的指揮和醫療器材的搬運下，那聲音總讓他不太舒服，或許是因為緊張和害怕自己出了任何差錯。這時他痛恨自己在不該感性的時候感性。輸血、清理傷口、縫合……那心電圖跳的不規律，下一秒就有可能變成一條水平線，一切的一切都得盡可能地快速，Simon深怕在頃刻間就失去了自己的戀人，即使他是個千古罪人。  
　　如果有個詞能形容Simon現在的心情，那肯定是混沌。在一片慌忙中他看著對方戴著氧氣罩的面龐，那麼0.1秒他停頓了。他很美，或許用美不適合形容他現在的樣子，像是一幅油畫一樣，十分寧靜的樣子。蒼白的臉龐和已經凝固的血液看上去對比明顯，雙眉這時才難得鬆懈了下來。這還是他這麼多年來第一次見到他這麼放鬆的樣子。  
　　  
　　  
　　時間大概是他們第一次見面時，同樣的人，不同的病房，他當時傷勢不算重，只是手臂中了幾槍。Simon當年只是為他做了簡單的清理消毒和縫合，不過因為醫院當時恰巧沒什麼病患，所以時常去關心他的傷口復原狀況。  
　　他們不太有閒聊的機會，第一是Simon的立場不適合閒話家常，二來這不是他的個性會做的事。第一次的對話是對方開啟的。  
　　「你怎麼看我這種人呢？」  
　　這句話說出來非常的自然，就像是在問早餐該吃什麼。他當然不是不知道他的身分，甚至早已知曉他是什麼樣的人。滿口謊言，不被信任，把人當作棋子一般利用。  
　　「……對我來說是個渾蛋。」  
　　聲音顫抖著，不是出於害怕，而是保持戒心。  
　　「這樣啊。」  
　　  
　　類似於這樣子的互動下他們一來一往了好幾次，不知不覺他們愈靠愈近，直到他們迷情意亂的吻後，正好在他出院的前一天。他又問了同樣的問題。這次他的語氣嚴肅，彷彿帶著一股不可侵犯的氣勢。  
　　「……不錯的渾蛋。」  
　　  
　　誰知道他愛上了那渾蛋。  
　　  
　　  
　　不是每個童話的最後都過著幸福快樂的日子。心電圖慢慢停下，直至水平，高頻率的噪音也拉不回Simon已經死一半的心。或許這樣也好吧，他不必受更多痛了。作為一名醫生他失職了，作為家屬他現在也很想掐死自己。這之間是寂靜的，他什麼也沒想，只是撫上對方的額頭說一聲「我愛你」。  
　　  
　　金褐色的蝴蝶終將被琥珀給困住。


End file.
